Secret Love
by Covert Commander
Summary: America and England supposedly hate each other, but a lot can happen behind closed doors. One-shot. Yaoi.


Yet another meeting was held for the countries, and it would be yet again one where nothing was resolved due to nations fighting amongst themselves. The worst came from a certain English nation and a certain American nation. Names omitted, but obviously America and England.

"So you guys, about that whole global warning thing… yeah, I think it'd be best if we stop making it so hot. I mean sure I hate the cold, but those poor ol' polar bears are losin' their homes. Haven't you seen those commercials?" America says.

England scoffs with his arms crossed and rolls his eyes. "You're the one to talk." He says.

"What?" America furrows his brow.

"With how many factories and all of your gas guzzling cars, telling _us_ to stop global warming is contradictory and hypocritical." The British man says with a hint of venom.

A few seats away, Germany rubs one of his temples. _Dammit, here we go again. _He thinks to himself.

"Well, some of us aren't shut-ins and actually go out to talk to people. Some of us actually have friends." America said with equal venom.

"And those same people are killing the environment."

"Whatever, hater. You're just a crotchety, old man anyway." America raises his hand, implied for England to talk to it.

"And you're a reckless hot-shot who thinks of no one but himself. Scratch that, you don't think at all because that would require a brain in the first place."England said, standing up and clearly getting an angry reaction from the blond.

America growled, "Crazy geezer!"

"Uncle Sam flunky!"

"Union Jack-off!"

"McFatass!"

"British Bastard!"

"American Asshole!"

"That's enough!" Germany broke his silence, considering Italy was stooped behind his chair in fear. "Every time we try to have a civilized conference you two end up shouting obscenities back and forth!" Both nations snarled at each other, "We should end it for today and recuperate in the morning. Meeting adjourned." Germany slapped the book on the table like a gavel.

As the countries scattered out of the room, Japan was the last one out. Maybe Canada had left later but no one really knew. "England-san and America-san sure are scary when they fight each other." Japan mused to himself. He stretched his tight tie from his neck as he made way down the egg-shell colored walls of the hotel they were all staying in. The Asian sighed then looked in front of him to the elevator. To his surprise, America and England were at the metallic doors, waiting for them to open. Both men scowling to each other, he'd best take another elevator.

About to round the corner, Japan heard the doors of the elevator open. He looked to the Anglo-American nations walking in the elevator. He expected the two to go at each other's throats with vicious verbal attacks, but as the doors started to close it looked as if England cupped America's face for an open mouthed kiss as the taller put his hands on the older's hips, pressing them together closely. Japan's eyes had never gone so wide, it almost hurt his eye socket. America… England… kissing?! By the looks of it, it looked almost as if they were planning on doing so much more. He must do something immediately, he ran towards the security room with all the cameras.

He was stopped by a man clad in a police officer uniform. "Excuse me sir, you're not allowed in there."

"I am a nation, sir. I must have certain rights normal humans don't." Japan explained.

"I don't know, Mr. America had asked e specifically to never let anyone in there during meeting weeks." The officer said.

"If you don't let me inside there, I'm sorry, but I will have to use ancient Japanese death strike." Japan bluffed.

"Go right ahead, sir. Who am I to tell you you can't do something?" the man opened the door.

Japan walked in, seeing almost a thousand security monitors. He honed in on one with America and England. He saw another of France wooing another woman, but that was no big news.

England had his legs around America's waist as he was being carried into the hotel room Japan touched the screen to enlarge the image. With his hands still cupping the American's face, England continued to furiously kiss his former colony.

_Ew, America was England's former colony. That means they were once brothers, doing this sort of thing with your former brother… regrettable. _Japan thought.

America slammed the older English country into the pillows. He reminded Japan of a lion pouncing on his prey as he crashed his lips to England's again. He could hear both of their pleasurably moan into one another's sweet kiss. When America started kissing up England's neck, Japan saw the look of utter ecstasy on the 'gentleman's' face. He inhaled sharply and keeps his mouth open wide with his eyes shut tight. England runs his hands through America's sand-blonde hair and on his shoulders. Japan watched critically as England removed America's big jacket. Not stopping his biting of England's ear, the American takes off his shirt slowly, as to tease the older nation.

Now that Japan thought about it, what was England's attraction to America? He wasn't the thinnest country, he was certainly brash and rude.

The he saw it. Clear as day why the British man was attracted to the American; his muscles. It was strange to see him… thin. With all the junk food he ate, everyone assumed he was fat… in reality he's _hot_. His skin looked tight as if he had more muscle, it would burst off his pecks.

England wet his lips, he bit the tight skin down to his nipple. He licks the left one as his thumbs line his abs. He softly grazes his fingers over the available skin until he decides to remove his own business jacket and button-up shirt, not once stopping from licking and gnawing on the American nipple. America rubbed England's smooth back as he threw his head back while wincing at the great feeling. England flicked his tongue on the sensitive nipple then looked up to the blue eyed boy. America placed his hand on England's cheek and gently laid him back to the pillows. _Th-they are actually going to…_ Japan thought, _but, don't they hate each other?_

Japan was reminded a while back of how America taught him about 'friends with benefits'. This situation probably qualified as that. Except not so much friend, he wasn't exactly sure what to call their relationship. Right now, it was definitely physical. America explained to him that it was a stress-release technique. He figured that yelling at each other could get very stressful, they most likely relieved it this way. _Western cultures are very hard to understand._ He mused.

He shifted his focus back to the males on the screen. England clutched the pillow cases tight as Alfred grinded against him. The fabric of their slacks almost making it unbearable. America's kiss was broken from England's lips as his buried his forehead to the British man's neck. The Briton's expression showed unbelievable pain yet excruciating ecstasy.

"Alfred, do it already!" he cried out. Whoa, he'd used the American's human name. Not many countries were on that level of intimacy to call each other by name. They all knew each other's names, they just never bothered to use them. The only country that would was Italy, but then again there wasn't much Italy wouldn't do.

In a matter of seconds, America had both their pants off and was massaging England's thighs. He kept his palm on the upper thigh, under the soft cloth of underwear semi-near England's prostate. He reached to a side desk and pulled out a little bottle that was decorated with small strawberries on it. He put it beside himself and clutched the waist band of England's boxer shorts. England spread his legs and lifted his hips for America to remove the British Flag boxers. He somewhat flinched at the sudden cold air as his erect member was released, Japan wanted to look away from the indecency, but found he couldn't. America stared at the full body, blinking only a few times.

"What're you looking at, wanker?" England blushed.

"Nothin', don't worry about it. You look sexy." He responded.

"Moron, just get to it." The Brit laid his head back to the pillow.

"You got it, chief." America said. He coated fingers in the supposedly strawberry scented lotion. The American placed his finger to England's entrance then gently slid it in.

England once again breathed in sharply. "Ah, hah." He whispered. The fuzzy eye browed man tightened his grip on the pillow case. America once again put in a finer, getting the same reaction as the first time, and once more with another finger. "Three? Aren't-ah- you being a bit-mm- generous?"

"Well, it's too big for just two, I don't exactly know how I can put in two and a half fingers." America answered.

"Very well then, continue." England seemed to relax a bit.

"Good news is, I already got you stretched. Now all I gotta do is find your G-spot."

"Could you please not call it that? It's bad enough I have to put up with your terrible grammar and bad pronunciation," England said.

America rolled his eyes and almost instantly made England scream out his name, finding his so called 'G-spot'. He lightly thrusted his fingers in twice more before removing them completely. He slipped off his own American Flag boxers and coated England's entrance with more lotion. He also reached back into the deck for a small package. He ripped op the condom wrapper with his teeth, then began placing it on his own erection.

"Today, before it closes up again and you have to do it all over again." England said impatiently.

America placed his opposite finger on the Briton's lips, "Shh, shh. You'll get what you want soon enough. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said. "Wrap your legs around me." England obeyed. "Yeah, like that."

He looked down, watching himself go inside England, making sure he made it in. A huge rush of pleasure erupted into both of their systems as America waited for the okay. As soon as the British man nodded America pulled out just as much as he needed to and then harshly slammed back in.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" England called out, tightly holding on to America's neck.

"Oh, God dammit! This feels better every time." Alfred yelled as he slowly pushed in and pulled out.

"Every time?" How long has this been going on?" Japan asked the security guard.

"I don't know, longer than I've been working here. Probably since World War II." The guard said, trying not to watch the two nations having sex.

"None of us knew the whole time." Japan looked back to the monitor.

"Arthur, it feels so good." The American nation moaned. England just gave a loud gasp in agreement. Looking closely, Japan could've sworn he saw England's forest eyes line themselves with tears, it also looked as if they were dilating. He wondered if America was that good at sex. England's nails dug into America's bare back, it left marks and a small incision as big as a paper cut that America obviously didn't pay any attention to. He arched his back up with every thrust he made.

"Alfred, harder!" England cried out. And as told, he slammed into the smaller man's hole much more abruptly than before.

America sweeps sweat-misted bangs from England's forehead with his finger. His breath had become as rapid as his thrusting times. While England's eyes were shut tight, America's were fixed on the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I missed you so much." America whispered, but Japan couldn't hear it.

England breathed in and quickly breathed out, "I missed you, too. Alfred, kiss me." England said, still inaudible to the Asian nation.

America yet again met his lips to England's. The American tongue danced with the British one, almost as if they were the same tongue. It was hard to breathe when both so desperately needed air but nothing could separate them. England soothed America's back with his fingertips.

Fifteen minutes seemed like hours to Japan, he couldn't imagine how long it felt like to them. But after those fifteen minutes had passed, America quickened his pace enough for him to reach completion at the same time as England. What started as a simple misting, now formed into fully sweat drenched American and British bodies.

America, now limp, pulled out of England fully and flopped on his back. Chests bobbing up and down constantly when they breathed heavily. Something told Japan that his previous theory of them being 'friends(?) with benefits' was wrong. The way they looked to each other at that moment, their smiles, they way England curled into America's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And that. That had a big part of it. For years, had they been putting on this charade that they hated each other? Were these their feelings? What was so wrong about them being together that they had to hide it for so long?

America nuzzled his nose under England's ear as the said man smiled and… giggled? The older nation glided his hand down and back up America's chest then looked to him.

"I hate that I only get to see you once a year. I would've at least liked to take you on a date before we did it." America said with his arm around England's neck.

"I would've liked that, too. But-"

"I know, I know. We have to keep it between us." America sighed, "It's just… every time I see you, I wanna go up and kiss you or hug you, but I can't and it kills me that I have to do the exact opposite and yell mean things at you."

"Hopefully, as time goes on," England said on his chest, not looking to him, "people will get more tolerant… until then, it'll just have to continue like this." He gave a half-hearted smile. 'Hey, at least we're good enough actors, I don't think anyone suspects us."

_You're wrong about that, England-san_, Japan thought.

"I still think that-"

"Can we just drop it? I don't want to ruin our one night a year with this, okay?" England nestled into America's surprisingly toned chest once again and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but you know I'm right about all this being bull shit." America said.

"Agreed." England said.

Japan watched from the surveillance cameras as the two, supposed hated men, cuddled and smiled and loved one another. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they actually make a cute couple. England rubbed his face smoothly over America's while smiling. America gently placed his hand on the Brit's cheek and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you." England said while yawning.

America chuckled, "Yeah, I love you too. We should both get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." England said although he was already half asleep.

"Sure you're not. We'll have all morning to continue this, just go to sleep for now. Goodnight, Artie." America said.

"G'night, love." The island nation said then fell asleep. America brushed the hair out of his forehead, and then fell asleep on his lover's head. Japan unknowingly fell asleep as well.

When morning came, Japan made sure he woke before the two western nations. He saw they woke up with a smile on their faces that the first they go to see was their lover.

With a sigh and a somewhat laugh, America spoke first. "Good morning." He said and ran his hand over England's shoulder to his blanket-covered hip.

"Good morning." England smiled. He wiped some sleep sand from his eyes.

With the adorable smile on England's face, America couldn't help but find him irresistible. "C'mere and give me a kiss." He said.

England shied away from his lover to the pillows with a laugh, "Al, no. I've got morning breath." He said sheepishly.

"So do I, I don't care." America reasoned.

Britain looked to his American, he rolled his eyes but leaned over for their lips to meet in a sweet, loving kiss. After a good ten second kiss, which increased in intensity with every moment that passed by, America was on top of England much like they were last night. They both smiled as America brushed hair from England's forehead again. They gazed into each other's eyes in a loving state.

"England, how long have we been hiding this?" he asked.

"Too long. But if you want a specific amount of time… I'd say since World War II. " England said.

"That is too long." America chuckled. "Wouldn't it be nice to have one meeting when we didn't kill each other? Germany would definitely like it. We wouldn't have to if we just told everyone how we feel about each other." America moved England closer, "We could go through the meetings peacefully and even sit next to each other. We could visit each other without anyone questioning us why. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Al, it's too early to be having this conversation again." Britain said, looking away.

"Why don't you want to change anything?'

"Why _do_ you want to change it so much? People don't need to know our business. We're doing just fine on our own, aren't we?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Alfred, I know you want to show off our relationship, but… honestly, what would change? Assume we tell everybody, meetings would still never be productive with everyone else fighting. We'd get to see each other more often, but all we'd do is end up having sex just like we do when we see each other once a year. The only thing that would change was people's opinion of us, which wouldn't be a good one." England explained.

"Why do you care? I've never known you to give a damn of what people thought about you." America said.

Britain breathed in, America could tell he was upset, "You know I used to have the world's greatest army at one point in time. But your citizens were still able to defeat me during the Revolution."

"I thought we were past that. We both agreed that if it hadn't happened, then we wouldn't be as great as we are now." America said. "Y'know, it wasn't all that easy to keep my morale up for independence knowing it was you I had to fight. You were the last person I wanted to point a gun at. You're always saying how that day broke your heart, it broke mine as well." America confessed.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to prove. Since you won, I wasn't the empire feared. If I was seen with you, people would think I got soft. So, as much as I would love to show affection for you somewhere other than the bedroom, I really don't think now's the time for it." England said. Japan felt his own heart break at the past speeches. England placed his hand on America's cheek, "Alfred, I love you. _Please_ don't try to mess up what we have now."

"I still don't see how being in love would make you any weaker. If anything, it would make you stronger so you can protect the one you're in love with." America said, sullen.

Britain had a worried look on his face, he pulled America in closer with his arms around his neck. America clutched the Brit's back tightly. "I know, I know." He closed his eyes.

"Hey, I can keep it up like this. Like you said; it's going good for us now, right?" the American smiled, but from his tone England could tell he was sad.

"That's a good lad." Britain patted America's face.

"It's really hard to be mad at you, you know that?" America said and England giggled. They kissed once, briefly, America shook his head, "No, not satisfied." He said.

"What?" Britain asked.

"England, I want so much more of you than one night a year," America flopped on his back, and then he flipped to his side and stretched his arm out to the side table. England tried climbing over him to see what he had in that small drawer, unsuccessfully, because he would be shoved off and laid back on his back. America grabbed a small, velvet box. He breathed in deeply.

_Holy shit!_ Japan thought to himself. _I picked a perfect night to find out about them!_

"Alfred, what is that?" England asked cautiously, he obviously already knew. America opened the box to a beautiful diamond ring.

"I think you already know what this is." Alfred smirked. His face went completely serious after that, "I want us to be so much more than one night of mind-blowing sex a year. I've loved you for centuries-"

"Shut up, yes already!" England cried through a smile. America took the ring out of the cushion and put it on England's finger. The Brit looked mesmerized at the golden band then grabbed America's face for a kiss. He broke away and hugged the American tightly.

"But I had a whole speech prepared." Both laughed and England shook his head slowly. America started kissing him passionately again. "I love you."

"Mm, love you, too. So much." England said. "One more round before the meeting? Celebratory shag." He shrugged.

America adjusted himself on top of England again. He figured England was still stretched enough from last night and he didn't even need to watch himself go in, instead he continued kissing his fiancé. England's back arched up as he was being entered again. He breathed in sharply, "Whoa," he breathed. One arm was wrapped around America's shoulders and the other hand ran up from his shoulder to his neck to his face to his hair. America's muscles flexed as he tried keeping himself up as well as continuing to thrust into Britain. Both moaned into a kiss, below still making contact. Japan saw something from the corner of his eye.

The Asian nation looked to another screen that showed… France. Oh no. No, this isn't going to be good. He shared a room with England this year, he was surely going there. Wh-which meant he was heading that way and will no doubt walk in on them… like _that_. Japan had to stop him and somehow warn England and America.

Japan ran at his top speed to delay the Frenchman, but unfortunately he was too late. France was already at the door by the time Japan rounded the corner.

"Ah!" England cried out in ecstasy, not knowing France was just outside.

France had a confused look on his bearded face. He thought he just heard a… moan? And he's France; he knows what a moan sounds like.

America looked down to England with a smile, he slowly pushed his lips to his lover's- no, _fiancé's_. Both heard a door open, they quickly separated and looked to the doorway. They all opened their eyes wide when they saw each other. France started yelling inaudible words and ran out of the room.

"W-was that… Angleterre… a-and America?!" He yelled to himself. He ran around the corner, only to be hit by a frying pan to his face. Japan stood over him frightened, panting, and holding said frying pan.

America and England came rushing out in bathrobes to see Japan standing over France's unconscious body. "Japan?!" America said. The two robed nations looked briefly to one another, and then turned their noses away, "Geez old man, why don't you cover up? No one wants to see that!"

"As if you're any different, your fat ass walking around in only a bath robe is disgusting." England scoffed.

Japan chuckled, the other two looked in confused to him. "You don't have to pretend you're both not in crazy love around me." He said.

"Love?! Pshh, whatever!" America said.

"America-san, I can see England-san's ring." Japan said.

England looked to his hand and covered it with his right hand to his chest. "Promise you won't tell anybody." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." The Asian country said.

"Thanks man. How did you find out?" America asked.

"Security cameras." Japan responded.

"So… you saw everything?" England blushed.

Japan nodded. America and England gave nervous laughter and looked away.

"So what are we going to do with him? He's gonna remember walking in on us." America said.

"Honesty's the best policy, right?" England said nervously.

"So, we just _tell_ him?"

"Guess so. Japan, sorry to get you mixed up in all of this. You can go back to your room now if you want to." Britain said.

"Okay," he started walking away, "Bye, love birds."Japan waived off. America pressed them together as he watched his friend walk away.

"Now time to drag this bastard back." England said.

France fluttered his eyes open to see England and America sitting on the coffee table across the couch, of which he was lying on. "I had a crazy drunken dream. You two were actually on top of each other, kissing- maybe doing a lot more- and then I was hit real hard. I don't know if this pounding is from that or the hangover." France said, last night he met up with the other members of the Bad Touch Trio and had drinks until the morning.

America and England looked to each other than to France. "France, we need to talk to you about something." England said. The disappointed look on his face told France that it wasn't just a dream.

With every detail they went into, they expected France to make fun of them, but he just sat there listening.

"And how long has this been going on?" France asked.

"Since World War II, maybe even longer." England looked to America. He put his arm around the American's waist and the larger blond in turn put his arms around the Brit's shoulder.

"Wow… I would've never guessed you two. If anything I thought Angleterre would be with me." France said.

"Stop right there, I know America annoys me some times, but I can't stand you." England looked to France from America's chest.

"I never said I wanted it to happen, I just said that I thought it was going to happen!" France retorted.

"That's not all, France. We're also… getting married." England said.

"Oh, congratulations! And you were going to continue to keep it from everybody?" France said.

"Um, I don't know, we were going to tell everybody… on our own time." America said.

"But you must! If you're going to want to have people at the wedding." France said.

"Please, France, we should be the ones to tell the others. Don't say anything." England said.

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone for now and let you continue where you left off." France stood.

"Hey, you can have my room with Japan to hang out in." America called. After the Frenchie left, America carried England like a bride to the bedroom, kissing him all the way there.

The meeting later that day was… interesting. America and England didn't fight as they usually did. They didn't sit next to each other, they made to remarks to each other, but they would look up to one another from across the table. Whenever America caught Britain's gaze he'd wink and give a small smile that'd make Britain smile too and then look back to his papers. Thankfully whenever that happened, no one saw them.

France stood, ready to start a new agenda to begin the day with. "Now, I feel as if after yesterday's meeting we should discuss relationships between nation." He said. America and England opened their eyes wide.

"Yes, that is a critical factor that we should cover." Germany said.

"Primarily, Angleterre and Amerique." France smirked to them.

He was dead, he was more than dead. Neither Heaven nor Hell will want him when England was finished with him. If he says it before they get a chance to, there will be no more France. History books won't even recall a once know country called France.

"I would like to point out that America and I have discussed our behavior yesterday and agreed it was disruptive." England stood up and said.

"Yeah, and we've both apologized for it and are on better terms, it won't be happening anymore." America put in.

"Furthermore, France doesn't know what the hell he's talking about." England added. He almost looked as if he was snarling at the French nation.

" 'Better terms'? Look how cute they are, standing up for each other." France made his way to England's side of the table and pinched the Brit's cheek, shaking it slightly until Britain shook it off.

"What're you talking about, frog? Nothing about up is 'cute'." England said.

"Yes, France, what do you mean?" China asked.

"Do you not know?" France 'innocently' asked.

"Shut up, France." America said through gritted teeth.

"Does everyone not know?" France asked the population of nations.

"Shut it!" England growled to France.

France clapped his hand on England's shoulder, "They should know, non?" he asked the Brit.

"No, it's none of their business." England growled again.

"France, what is it we should know?" Italy persisted.

"That Angleterre and Amerique are getting married." France said. To prove his point further, he lifted England's arm by his wrist, clearly showing the new ring.

The room erupted with gasps. England quickly drew back his hand. "Dude, you wore it to the meeting?!" America said.

"What was I supposed to do? Take it off?" England sarcastically asked. Both engaged nations looked to the others' odd stares.

"This must be fake, right? America and England hate each other. No way would they be getting married." Germany said.

"On the contrary, they are very much in love. That is why they are never at after meeting parties. They were always with each other." France said. England looked to America, sad. America stared to his lover, scared. He silently shook his head and mouthed '_No, don't'_. He knew what England was about to do.

Once all the murmurs and whispering started up, England darted out the room. "ARTIE!" America ran after him.

"Artie?" Russia said.

"It was a name America-san made for England-san. Short for Arthur." Japan said strictly and looked to France with a death glare for telling the world their secret. "And I'd advise everyone not to make fun of them for that."

"Artie, open the door, please!" Alfred called, banging the door.

"No, go away!" England said and America could hear the tears through his voice.

"C'mon, pleeease! So what if they know? France was right; they had to find out sooner or later." America pleaded.

France walked up to the American, "Any luck?" he asked.

"No." America sighed.

"Angleterre, come out of there and talk to your fiancé." France said to the door.

"Is that France?" England said.

"Yeah." America said. The door opened and the American country was pulled in the room, the door quickly shut. England didn't want France to hear anything they said, not after the stunt he just pulled.

France put his ear to the door. He could hear that they were having a conversation, but he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. He definitely heard America cry out 'but!' many times. He heard the door unlock and returned to his previous spot.

America walked out, not looking at France. "He doesn't want to get married anymore." He said, very monotone.

"…"

"He doesn't even want to be lovers anymore." America closed his eyes, a tear streaming down one of his cheeks. When it hit the floor, America clenched his fists and started shaking.

"Amerique, I know break ups are hard and you really loved Angleterre. I've known him since we were younger, and believe me, someone as bright and chipper as you would not like to married to him." France tried to console him.

"What?" America looked to France from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up France." England whispered to himself from the other side of the door. "America being mad at me is nothing compared to when he's actually angry."

"I'm saying marrying him now won't be worth it in the future." France said.

America snapped. "A man I've spent a vast majority of my life trying to make him forgive me for breaking his heart isn't worth it? The life I cherish more than my own, isn't worth it? The smile I look forward to waking up to but only get to see once a freaking year isn't worth it?! THE MOST PERFECT MAN IN THIS FUCKING WORLD ISN'T FUCKING WORTH IT?!" He said with his anger burning in his eyes as he furiously walked towards France, who was backing away slowly with every step America took towards him.

Once they heard the screaming, the other nations joined the two in the hallway, "America, calm down." France defended.

"Fuck you." America pushed France and knocked him down. He grabbed the collar of the French man and slammed him against the wall. He was inches to his face. "We were about to get married, we were serious!" he punched France in the face, "We were in love!" Punch. "You always talk about how you're the country of love, but you completely _ruined_ ours!" Punch. "Don't think I don't know you 'love' him. You will **never** have him. I'll never allow it! You'd just throw him away once you're done with him." Punch.

"America!" Germany pushing his way to the front of the crowd and then ran to America. He tried putting him in a full nelson, to stop him from killing France.

America struggled against Germany's hold. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill this douchebag!" he yelled.

"I know you're mad-"

"Livid!"

"But that's enough, calm down America!" Germany commanded, struggling to keep America in his hold. None of Germany's words were even getting to America, the young nation persisted that he was to kill the French nation.

"Alfred." England had came out of the room and said. America stopped struggling and looked to the British country.

"Artie?" he calmed down and said.

England walked over to the America and cupped his face. Germany let go as the Brit kissed America's lips. America, although he started confused, gave in to the kiss. He put his hands around Britain's waist. When England pulled away, he smiled. America was still confused though.

"I-I thought you didn't want to get married anymore." He asked.

"Seeing you beat the shit out of France for me was the most attractive thing anyone could ever do." England smiled.

"So…?" America asked hopefully.

"So… I want to marry you." Britain said. America was so excited that he lifted the smaller Brit and spun him around. He kissed his once again fiancé with passion. The bystanding nations erupted with applause for the two.

America and England separated, exchanging joyous laughter as they looked to one another. America looked to the cheering crowd, "And everyone is invited, too!" he said, referring to the nations. They continued to cheer, although they were somewhat uncomfortable with America and England being in a relationship. Not as if they were uncomfortable with them being gay, because, let's face it, the majority of them already were. Just it was the fact that_ America_ and _England_ were together, two people who they thought hated each other's guts for years, were actually the happiest couple in the world.

The crowd dispersed back into the meeting room, everyone but France and Germany.

Germany knelt down to France and sighed, "I hate to say it, but you know you had that coming." He said.

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be from Angleterre. I would've been able to handle it if it were him. Feels like I just got hit by a train." France writhed.

…

The happy couple kissed upon the altar that day, and it was like magic. As if they'd never known another person's touch. The crowd cheered and all stood. America and England walked down the aisle together. Soon to be followed by the reception.

"England! Complimenti!" Italy said to the Brit.

"Oh, thank you Italy." England said.

"But, I was just wondering…" he said, kind of shy for the first time in his life.

"What is it?" England asked then took a drink from his glass.

"There you guys are!" America came up and kissed his Brit. "Whatcha been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, Italy was just about to ask me something." England turned his attention ask to the Italian.

"Well, I just wanted to ask… which one of you, umm…"

Both blonds blushed a deep red, they knew the question wanted to ask but was too shy to say. "That's kinda… personal, don'tcha think?" America asked.

"I was just curious because America is bigger, but England is older and I didn't-"

Germany caught Italy from saying anything else more embarrassing by putting him in a choke hold. "That's enough, Italy."

"Germany *hack* it was just a *hack* question." Italy tried.

"A question you shouldn't be asking. It's none of your business." Germany dragged the Italian away.

America and England laughed to each other and went somewhere else. They got to a quieter place and started kissing.

Britain had his arms around America's neck and his waist was wrapped with America's arms. He ran his fingers through America's hair with a smile.

They parted when they heard someone clearing their throat before them. "Sorry to interrupt." France said.

"Oh, France." America said. "Uh, sorry I went all Mike Tyson on you."

"No worries, I guess it was karma." France said. His face had bruises that looked as if they were trying to be covered with makeup. "Anyway, congratulations." he walked away.

"Give me a second, okay?" England asked America. The taller blond nodded and went back to the reception. Britain went after France. "France!"

The French country turned around. "Oui?"

"I'm married to America, so it doesn't mean much but," England breathed in and hugged France, "thank you."

France looked confused as he pulled away, "Thank you?"

"Truth be told, I don't think I would've ever let the other nations find out. I guess if you hadn't told everyone, no one would know. That's not a way for a relationship to be, right? If you really love someone, you'd want the world to know. That's exactly what happened, so… thank you." England explained.

"No problem. I'm just happy for you and America." France said. "Go be with your new husband." France gestured to the party.

Britain smiled and made his way back to America. He kissed him once again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**So cute, so hot, so violent. I finally put this up, hope you guys like it. It was fun writing. Reviews would make me smile like nobody's business. I don't know what else to say about it so here's a cheesy joke:**

**How do you organize a space party?**

**You Planet. *bum dum pshh***


End file.
